Happy birthday Lee
by Stifler1
Summary: Sonya gives Lee a special birthday gift. Lee 15, Sonya 14. because i'm bored and somebody placed this as a favorit i am going to continue the story. (maybe)


I own nothing.

Lee is 15.

Sonya is 14.

* * *

Lee's parents were in New York this weekend and Sonya's parents were on a business trip and since it was Lee's 15 years birthday, Sonya had a special gift prepared for him.

Lee opened the door and saw Sonya, his girlfriend since they were in the KND.

"Hey sunshine", said Lee and closed the door after she walked in.

"Hey Lee", said Sonya and kissed him.

"What is it you called about?", asked Lee, is there anything you wanna talk about?".

"Not here", said Sonya and blushed.

"Then where?", asked Lee.

"Your room", said Sonya and blushed even more.

"Ok", said Lee and took her hand and walked upstairs to his Room.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?", asked Lee and saw that Sonya was almost tomato red in the head.

"Your birthday gift", said Sonya and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok, what about that", asked Lee confused.

"I want to", said Sonya.

"What?", asked Lee confused.

"I want to have sex with you", whispered Sonya into his ear.

Lee blushed more than he ever had before and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?", asked Lee.

"Yes, I have wanted to in two months but I was too shy to tell", said Sonya and then kissed him hungrily.

For the first ten minutes they just kissed.

While Sonya took of his hat, Lee removed her shirt, exposing a white bra.

As they kept on with deepening their kisses, the more clothes fell to the floor until Lee was standing in his boxers and Sonya was standing in her bra and panties.

"You're beautiful", said Lee as he looked at Sonya's almost naked body.

"Then what do you think now", said Sonya and took off her bra exposing her breasts and pink nipples and nearly ripped off her panties leaving her fully naked.

"Well? You like what you see?" asked Sonya and sat down on Lee's bed with spread legs so Lee could see her hairless pussy.

Lee walked over to her and as soon he was close enough she grabbed his boxers and pulled them down and saw his stiff member.

"Um… Sonya", said Lee.

"Don't talk, just enjoy it", said Sonya and started to suck his cock, earning moans from him as she let her tongue explore his cock all around and began to move her head up and down.

After a few minutes Lee couldn't help it and put his hands on her head and pushed it down, forcing his cock down into her throat, causing her to gag and after a few seconds he lost control and release a load in her mouth, and she swallowed it.

"Sonya I'm sorry I just…", said Lee.

"Lee it's ok", said Sonya.

"You sure?", asked Lee.

"Yeah, and you can just touch me where you want to", said Sonya.

"Just relax", said Sonya and took his right wrist and led his hand in between her legs and didn't stop until he was touching her pussy.

"Don't hold back, stick them in", said Sonya.

Lee did as she told him and stuck two fingers into her pussy.

"Fells good", moaned Sonya and Lee just began to massage her clit while pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy, causing her to moan more.

Sonya lay down on the bed and faced Lee as she spread her legs, with Lee's fingers inside her pussy all the time.

Lee began to pump his fingers slowly faster and faster until he was pumping his fingers rapidly into her wet pussy, making her cry out in pleasure.

"You want something better?", asked Lee teasingly and started to lick her pussy, causing her moan and lift her hips towards his face and threaded her fingers into his brown hair.

Lee pulled his fingers out and grabbed her hips and turned her around, having her face buried in the madras and lifted her ass up so he was in sitting position and stuck his tongue as deep into her as possible and used his thump to play with her clit.

After some time Sonya pushed her arms forward and caused Lee to fall on his back, but he didn't care, he just began massaging her ass as Sonya started to suck his stiff member.

After a few minutes Lee released another load into her mouth and Sonya released her juices.

They got off each other and Lee began to play with her breasts and suck and nipped her pink nipples causing her to moan loudly.

"Do we even have any protection?", asked Lee and nipped on her neck.

"No, but have taken pills", said Sonya with smile.

"So we don't need protection", said Lee and placed his tip in front of her opening.

"You ready, this is gonna hurt?", said Lee and looked at Sonya while pressing his cock a little into her pussy.

"Just fuck me", said Sonya and wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for the pain.

Just after she had answered, Lee slammed into her.

Sonya cried out in pain as her hymen broke and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Sonya are you ok?", asked Lee concerned.

"Just go slow", said Sonya.

Lee began to slowly pump in and out.

"Faster", begged Sonya after a few minutes.

Lee went faster and faster causing Sonya to moan louder and faster.

Lee grabbed her legs and got into a sitting position while lifting her legs.

"What are you doing?" , asked Sonya and tried to sit up but Lee pushed her back down with his left hand.

"This", said Lee started to pump into her, hitting her g-spot with each thrust.

Sonya started to scream and moan louder than before and just lay down and enjoyed the whole situation as an orgasm was coming.

"Lee… I'm gonna" , said Sonya and gave a scream as her walls clenched around his member.

Lee lay down on top of her and kissed her.

Sonya quickly turned around so that she was on top and started jumping up and down.

After a few minutes Sonya leaned forward and closed her eyes concentrating on the feeling of Lee moving inside her and suddenly felts his hands massaging her ass again.

"Spank me Lee", whispered Sonya into his ear.

Lee did as she told and slapped the left cheek.

"More", moaned Sonya.

"Why… have you been naughty", asked Lee teasingly and slapped her again.

"Yes, please more", moaned Sonya.

Lee started to spank her rapidly until her ass was sore and had a red color.

Lee turned them around and slammed into her pussy rapidly and could fell himself coming and began to go as deep and hard into her as possible.

"I'm coming", screamed Sonya as her walls clenched around him again as Lee filled her with his seed with a growl.

They both collapsed on the bed.

"That… was so… fantastic", said Lee panting.

"Yeah", said Sonya panting.

They lay like that for a few minutes until Sonya could fell him getting hard again.

"Ready for last round?", asked Lee.

"Bring it", said Sonya and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend, pressing him deep inside her pussy.

Lee began to pump hard and deep into her pussy while playing with her breasts.

The bed was cracking as Lee slammed into Sonya's pussy.

"FUCK", screamed Sonya as Lee hit her g-spot with full force.

Lee grabbed the bedrail and thrust into Sonya harder than before.

"PLEASE DON'T STOP", screamed Sonya and arched her back and played with her breasts.

"When I stop you will explode", said Lee and began to play with her clit for a few minutes.

The only sound you could hear was Lee and Sonya moaning, the bed cracking and Lee's hips slamming hard into Sonya.

"LEE… I CAN'T… HOLD IT", screamed Sonya as she sent out juices before Lee filled her pussy again.

Lee collapsed and lay down on Sonya.

"Happy birthday", said Sonya and kissed Lee.

"I love you sunshine", said Lee and didn't move as they fell asleep.

* * *

May or may not write more.

Three reviews to continue.


End file.
